Something to be thankful for
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: Yuuki, you give me something to be thankful for." YxZ DUH! Read and review please! And happy thanksgiving!


**Hello! **(: how's everybodyy doing?! Well, here's my newest oneshot, "Something to be thankful for." I'm not going to lie. I don't think it's THAT great, but then again I didn't think This is Halloween was and apparently you all liked it (: Well at least, all those who read it. xD Ahhh. I know everyone wants me to put a bite scene ( yes I really wanted to) But, I don't think I have enough writing skill to be able to create a really intense scene. xDDD. But who knows? I just don't want to screw it up. OKAY I'LL SHUT UP (:

**DISCLAIMER: **Lisa in no way owns Vampire knight or any of it's characters (: However, she does own batteries.

* * *

**Something to be thankful for.**

Yuuki woke up to the faint smell of turkey that drifted into her room. _Mmmm._ And then it hit her. Today was **thanksgiving!.**Ripping off her blankets, she hopped off the bed and headed towards her closet to grab a new change of clothes.

Thanksgiving wasn't THAT big of a deal to the Chairman and Zero. To them it was simply just another day, just with a nicer dinner, as it was to lots of families. But the reason that the Chairman paid such special attention to it every year was because of Yuuki. To her it was one of her favorite days of the year. After all she _did _have a lot to be thankful for. So of course she would be happy about a holiday dedicated to it.

Sighing as she picked up the towel off her chair, she left her room.

_Today is going to be great._

-----

Zero climbed out of the shower, grabbing the soft white towel to cover his lower half. _Ugh. Todays Thanksgiving. Great. Yuuki's going to be bothering me to share my 'feelings' and all that crap. And 'father' is going to be ten times more annoying than usual. Lord have mercy._ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

It's not that he **hated** Thanksgiving. In fact, he didn't mind the food at all. Who doesn't enjoy a day where you can eat without feeling self concious about your weight? Or how you don't have to go to classes for a week? However, he **did** mind how every year, everyone gets all teary-eyed and shit about what they're thankful for. To him it was just a waste of time. Who cares? Besides, he didn't really have anything to be thankful for. Well, except---

"Geez, Yuuki don't you ever knock!?" he said as the door flung open.

"Oh, sorry Zero! I didn't know you were still in here. Besides, shoudln't you lock the door?! So whose fault is it really?"

Zero sighed as he grabbed his clothes. There was really no point in arguing. She would end up winning. She always did. Why? Because she was a female. And he was thoroughly convinced that no matter what the occasion, argument, or whatever, that females will always win over males.

"Yes Yuuki. You are right. My apologies."

"It's okay Zero." she said with a smile, "Anyways, happy thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, back at ya." he said as the door closed behind him. His heart melting. _Damn her smile_. It got her out of everything.

Nope. He didn't have anything to be thankful for at all.

_except **her.**_

---

After dinner, Yuuki decided that since the Chairman cooked, she would clean up. In response, he jumped out of his chair, and pranced away singing about who knows what. Something about bunnies?

Dinner was great. The Chairman was happier than usual. Singing songs about his beautiful children, world peace, you know, the well, Zero was...**Zero.** But why would she expect him to be any different today? The only time he ever acted different, was around her.

She was the _only _one who ever got to see his breathtaking smile. Or hear his laugh. Not the wry, sarcastic one. No, the laughter that came from his **heart**. The laughter that made him show all of his teeth, fangs and everything. The laughter that made him feel that for one moment, he could be completely **carefree**, and not have to worry about what comes tomorrow. He showed her, and **only her** these precious moments, because she was the only person in his life who was precious to him.

"Zero..." she said quietly, as a smile grew on her face. Color rushed to her cheeks as she thought about her beloved vampire.

"What?" he asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh...nothing."

She finished placing the dishes into the sink. She decided to do them tomorrow. After all, it was Thanksgiving. And she was **NOT** thankful for having to do dishes.

"Did you have fun tonight Zero?" she asked joining him at the table.

"I guess. You know I don't particularly care for this holiday."

"But why not?"

"Well why do you like it so much?"

"Zero, you can not answer my question, with another question!"

"Yes I can."

"No you cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Just answer already!"

"Because I don't have anything to be thankful for!" he shouted annoyance present in his voice. His eyes were glistening with anger. "I'm just a disgusting creature, who has **nothing** in his life. Who lost everything precious to him."

He glanced over to her noticing she became silent.

Then he realized what he had said. How terrible it must have made it her feel. His eyes widened in horror as he saw tiny droplets of salty water drip down her face.

"Yuuki I-"

"It's **fine** Zero."

As she walked out he heard a tiny voice.

_"Well, I'm thankful for you, Zero."_

---

It was 3 in the morning. And he still couldn't sleep.

Zero tossed and turned, feeling horrible after what he said. He hadn't meant it of course. But, he still felt terrible. How could he have said that to her? After all the things she's done for him. And he still treated her like _shit._

Climbing out of his bed, which was now a mess thanks to his restlessness, he slipped on his slippers and left his room.

He had to make this **right.**

---

Stopping in front of Yuuki's door, Zero hesitated to knock.

He heard soft crying on the inside. And **_he _**caused it.

Deciding to stay, he knocked.

_Silence_

He heard her shift in bed, and continue to cry.

So, turning the doorknob, he let himself in. He had to make this better.

_Because he made the girl he loved **cry.**_

---

Yuuki heard him come in. She knew who it was. She could tell by his footsteps.

Yuuki covered her head with the blanket as if it were a shield. Zero could tell she was still upset. And he didn't blame her. He gently sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?"

-Nothing-

"Yuuki please? I need to talk to you. I know you're upset, and I don't blame you. But please let's talk. I can't stand the fact that I made you cry. I want, no, I **need, **to make this better."

-Still Quiet-

Zero sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Yuuki's eyes widened. She knew what was coming next. He _wouldn't._

"No! Wait! Zero-!"

"Too late!" he said as he yanked off the covers with a mischievous grin.

Scooping her in his arms, he began ticling her, as she squirmed around trying to break free of the torture. (A/N: I'd let Zero tickle me anyday ;D) Uncontrollable laughter errupted from Yuuki's tiny mouth. She couldn't stop. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she squealed for him to stop.

Zero was thoroughly amused. He knew her weak spots like the back of his hand. Years of experience tend to pay off. Besides, Yuuki was just ticklish. Everywhere. It wasn't hard to find where she was or wasn't sensitive.

Yuuki finally managed to break free of his grip. That is, until he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Now then, Are you going to listen to what I have to say?" He said pulling her into his lap.

"Yes." She said as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

Running his fingers through her hair, he started.

"Yuuki, I just wanted to say, I'm terribly sorry for what I said. It was out of line. And I didn't mean it. You know me, Yuuki. I'm just a grouch. I can say some of the meanest things, but I hardly ever mean them. Especially when I'm speaking to you. I never want to make you cry. And when I said I had nothing, It wasn't true. I guess I was just angry and it came out in a very wrong way. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Zero." she said, smiling into his neck.

"Good." he murmured as he brought up his hand under her chin. Cupping her face in his hands, he met his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss. Nothing but lips. He kissed her so softly. His lips gently massaged hers as his hands were stroking her neck.

Yuuki was in heaven. (A/N: WHO WOULDN'T BE?!) That is, until he pulled away. She groaned. She really didn't want it to end.

He touched their foreheads together. His arms were cradling her in his lap. Five minutes passed when the space between them closed as he spoke against her lips.

_"Yuuki, you give me something to be thankful for."_

* * *

**Reviews are great! (: No flames please (: However criticism (that is constructive ;D) is accepted. Thanks for reading folks! (:**


End file.
